O Amor de Saori
by MiLLa-Chn
Summary: Saori está apaixonada pelo mais leal e dedicado de seus cavaleiros, mas este não a vê como uma mulher... HENTAI FANFIC REVISADA!


"O Amor de Saori"  
  
by Milla-Chan  
  
A batalha contra Hades terminara, Saori e os cavaleiros neste tempo mudaram muitos de seus pensamentos, pois 10 anos é um tempo bem razoável. Saori decidira por revezar seu tempo entre o santuário e a fundação assim morando na Grécia e indo ao Japão apenas para trabalhar.  
  
Deitada na cama refletia, seu amor por Seiya fora somente ilusão pois se desencantara logo, Seiya por sua vez disse ama-la e que sempre que ela precisasse ele estaria lá, mas Saori não suportava a infantilidade dele, coisa que nunca mudaria, descobriu preferir "homens" e não garotos, por esse motivo vez ou outra saia com alguns cavaleiros de ouro. Já saíra com Milo e Kamus mais seu fascínio era um certo cavaleiro de cabelos lilás. Sempre se distraia ao observa-lo de modo que na sua concepção ninguém houvesse notado.  
  
Athena sabia que Mú só a via como uma deusa que se deve respeitar, nunca como mulher. Pensava nele todo tempo, "quando ele iria vê-la assim?", chorava pensando que este dia nunca chegaria.  
  
Athena passou o dia cuidando de papeis referentes a fundação, estava atolada de serviço, negligenciara vários papeis e teria agora que se organizar. Saiu de sua sala mais de 10 horas da noite. Foi para casa onde tomou um banho demorado, pensou nos amigos: Shun estava namorando June, Shiryu se casará com Shunrey nos cinco picos, onde viviam. Seiya cuidava da fundação para ela e ás vezes saia com Mino, realmente ela era a garota certa para Seiya... E ela própria? Estava apaixonada por alguém que nem a notava, que embora fosse um de seus mais dedicados servos, não lhe dava muita atenção como mulher Saori foi se deitar, estava exausta, No dia seguinte Sábado ia para um barzinho perto do santuário "Baco's". E ia dançar até cair! Assim talvez parasse de pensar em Mú.  
  
Shura estava reunido com todos os cavaleiros em sua casa, marcando a balada de sábado a noite  
  
-E ai onde vocês querem ir amanhã – disse shura  
  
-Podemos ir no Baco's faz tempo que não vamos lá- falou Milo  
  
-Por mim ficava em casa – disse Mú que estava de péssimo humor.  
  
-Mú, vai ver lá você acha alguém para curar seu mau humor- completou Kamus  
  
-Esquece Kamus! O mau humor de Mú esta além da compreensão dos Deuses! – disse Shaka entrando na brincadeira  
  
-Daqui a pouca nem Afrodite vai te querer- disse Shura piscando para Máscara da Morte  
  
-Vai te catar shura, ou melhor catar a Shina – retrucou Mú enfurecido  
  
-É isso que eu vou fazer amanhã, aposto que ela vai estar lá.  
  
-Só falta dizer que é gay agora, nada contra vocês! – disse Milo olhando para Máscara e Afrodite.  
  
Mú não disse nada apenas fulminou Milo com o olhar.  
  
-CARALHO, amanhã chega Hioga, Ikki, Pandora e Seiya quase que a gente esquece- falou Aioria  
  
-Que esquece nada prá noitada com certeza vão Hioga e Seiya, Ikki e Pandora não sei pois eles podem querer ficar namorando – disse Milo  
  
-E ai Mú, você vai né ? – perguntou Shaka  
  
-Vou ...

Saori acordou com duas malucas puxando suas cobertas, era Shina e Marin:  
  
-Vamos preguiçosa, acorda – disse shina enquanto abria as cortinas  
  
-Acoooordaaaaa!!! – falou Marin puxando as cobertas  
  
-Deixa eu dormi só mais um pouquinho – implorou Saori ainda meio sonolenta  
  
-Não senhora, esqueceu que o pessoal chega hoje. -falou Shina  
  
-Noossaaa, esqueci!!! – disse Saori levantando correndo e indo para o banho.  
  
-Vai logo que já são 10 horas – completou Marin  
  
Saori se trocou e elas foram para o aeroporto. Todos sabem que Saori e Shina eram inimigas, mas depois que ambas desistiram de Seiya, se tornaram melhores amigas. Durante o breve relacionamento de Saori e Seiya, Shina começou a se envolver com o espanhol e acabou esquecendo pégaso. Quando Saori se cansou da infantilidade de Seiya, começou a ter algumas conversas com Shina por intermédio de Marin, de modo que se aproximaram muito, assim ambas concluíram que Seiya não passava de um poço de infantilidade, e que ambas queriam muito mais do isso.  
  
Athena fez muito pelas amazonas, aboliu o uso de máscaras e a condição de que ao se casassem ou namorassem um cavaleiro deveriam deixar de ser amazonas. Isso contribuiu profundamente para os romances, principalmente de Marin e Aiora , Shina e Shura. Shura levou-as ao aeroporto buscar Hioga, Ikki, Pandora e Seiya. Estavam todos ótimos, Ikki parecia feliz ao lado de Pandora, Hioga e Seiya estavam conversando na maior folia, todos se cumprimentaram e voltaram para o santuário. Tinham muitos assuntos para pôr em dia, embora as fofocas fossem o mais urgente entre eles. 

No santuário...  
  
-Pandora, venha conosco temos muito o que conversar, você não se incomoda Ikki – disse Saori olhando para ele  
  
-Não imagine, te vejo depois – falou Ikki pousando um beijo nos lábios de Pandora.  
  
-Vamos levar as malas e depois vamos treinar os outros cavaleiros já estão lá –disse Shura para Hioga, Ikki e Seiya

Saori e as meninas se jogaram na cama  
  
-Nossa Pandora o Ikki tá caidinho por você – disse Shina levantando-se e indo até o closet de Saori  
  
-E nem foi tão difícil- falou Pandora rindo  
  
-Saori que roupa você vai sair esta noite ? – perguntou Shina enquanto mexia nas roupas  
  
-Qualquer uma.- respondeu com desanimo a verdade é que não estava com tanto pique quanto achou que estaria. Sentia-se sozinha, embora muitas fossem as suas companhias. Mas a que mais desejava não estava entre elas.  
  
-Nossa, que desanimo, talvez ele vá – disse Marin  
  
-Ele quem? –perguntou Saori com espanto  
  
-Não se faça de boba, Mú é lógico – disse cinicamente Shina  
  
Saori ficou azul, como elas sabiam!!!!  
  
-Quem disse que eu gosto dele?- falou com ironia  
  
-Querida você não disfarça bem, até eu que não sou daqui percebi!!!- respondeu Pandora, demonstrando um extremo sarcasmo em suas expressões e palavras, mas não deixando de demostrar certa ternura também.  
  
-Tá tão na cara assim? – disse Saori corando  
  
-Calma, meu bem só nos percebemos. Eu Acho... - falou Marin um tanto receosa.  
  
-Ele não me vê como mulher – disse Saori com lagrimas brotando nos olhos  
  
-Não chore a partir de hoje ele vai te ver como mulher – falou Shina cheia de convicção  
  
-Tem certeza?  
  
-Pode apostar – completou Marin

Eram 8 horas e as meninas estavam quase prontas  
  
-Tem certeza que essa roupa está boa? – perguntou Saori  
  
-Absoluta!!! – respondeu Marin  
  
-Nem o certinho do Mú resiste – completou  
  
-Está maravilhosa. – acrescentou Pandora  
  
Saori vestia um vestido preto bem decotado valorizando os seios fartos, seu comprimento era dois palmos acima do joelho. Seu cabelo estava preso de um jeito meio bagunçado mas estava divino, usava sandálias de salto bem alto presas nos tornozelos.  
  
-Está faltando alguma coisa – falou Shina  
  
-Aqui está – disse Pandora trazendo uma gargantilha e um par de brincos de brilhantes cravejados e ouro branco, de uma beleza inigualável.  
  
-Agora só falta a maquiagem – falou Marin.  
  
Passou delineador preto realçando os olhos azuis, sombra iluminadora e nos lábios somente gloss.  
  
-Pronta – disse shina  
  
Saori estava fatalmente bela, uma mistura de beleza e sensualidade divinamente equilibradas.  
  
Chegaram no Baco's às nove, o barzinho estava fervendo, mas os garotos ainda não haviam chegado.  
  
Eram dez horas quando Shura, Aioria, Shaka, Kanon, Kamus, Milo, Mú, Hioga, Seiya e Ikki chegaram. Pandora, Marin e Shina vendo-os foram até eles, Saori continuou dançando. Muito rapidamente passou os olhos pela mesa onde estavam os rapazes, e avistou lá, aquele a quem ela, no fundo temia encontrar. Apesar da situação sentiu um certo alívio... Mú não parecia estar se divertindo tanto quanto os demais. Estavam sentados em um mesa quando num vestido vermelho Marin se aproximou  
  
-Você está linda!!! – disse Aioria antes de beija-la  
  
Logo chegou Shina vestindo uma baby look verde de um ombro só e saia jens e Pandora vestindo uma mini saia preta e uma blusa de alcinha roxa.  
  
-E ai não vão apresentar a amiga de vocês?- falou Milo com malícia  
  
-Que amiga? – perguntou Marin  
  
-Aquela dançando de vestido preto. – completou Kanon.  
  
-Ah nem precisa vocês já conhecem. - falou Pandora.  
  
-Não me lembro, quem é?- disse kamus  
  
-Ora é a Saori!!! – Falou Marin se afastando com Shina e Pandora.  
  
-Vamos ao banheiro. – disse Shina  
  
Eles nem responderam estavam indignados que fosse Athena, Mú estava boquiaberto, não acreditava.  
  
-Ehh...não sabia que Athena, era tão gostosa – falou Milo  
  
-Quando namorei com ela, não tinha metade desse corpo – Falou Seiya desapontado.  
  
-Até parece Afrodite a deusa do amor – disse Shaka  
  
-Shina que me perdoe, mas ela está muito gostosa – falou Shura.  
  
-Que pernas, hein! – falou Kanon.  
  
-Pernas, bunda, seios tudo no lugar e tamanho certo!!! – completou Milo  
  
-Olha a sensualidade que ela dança, como se mexe – falou Hioga completamente exitado.  
  
"Ela está fatalmente bela e sensual..." - pensou Mú que a desejava loucamente.  
  
-Vamos ver qual de nós consegue dormir hoje no quarto de Athena. – disse Milo.  
  
-O que? – perguntou Mú indignado com o que acabara de ouvir.  
  
-É uma aposta quem conseguir ficar com ela, leva 100 dracmas (moeda grega) de cada um – falou Milo.  
  
-São 900 dracmas para quem ganhar, quem topa? – disse Milo.  
  
-Eu aceito, mas aviso que já ganhei. – disse Seiya convencido.  
  
-Quem mais?- perguntou Milo.  
  
Porém ninguem se prontificou, então Milo resolveu atormentar um pouco M  
  
-E ai carneiro não vai tentar?  
  
-Não... – respondeu com desdém.  
  
-É uma pena, pois adoraria ver sua cara de derrotado quando ela ficar comigo. – falou Milo num tom sarcástico.  
  
-Milo o que faz você, ter tanta certeza de sua vitória? – perguntou Shaka.  
  
-Ora meu caro amigo, é algo muito obvio...  
  
-Agora eu não entendi? – perguntou Seiya confuso.  
  
-Prestem atenção! Considerando os interessados: Seiya e eu, é obvia minha vitória...pois Saori já me confessou estar farta homens infantis... – falou Milo  
  
-ORA SEU...- falou Seiya levantando-se e partindo com o punho serrado em direção a Milo, neste momento foi detido por Aioria e também por Saori que estava diante a mesa e perguntava um tanto irritada:  
  
-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?  
  
-Nada Saori... – respondeu Milo um tanto constrangido.  
  
Saori sente-se aqui vou buscar uma bebida para você – falou Seiya. E saiu, mas não sem antes destinar uma piscadela para Milo, com ar vitorioso. Tal atitude fez o escorpiano se revoltar e decidir ganhar aquela parada custasse o que custasse.  
  
-Saori, está gostando do barzinho?- perguntou Milo tentando uma aproximação.  
  
-Não é a primeira vez que venho.- respondeu desinteressada no que o cavaleiro dizia, tentando simplesmente encontrar os olhos de Mú, que até então não tinha se dignado a oferecer-lhe um olhar sequer.  
  
-Então aprecia uma noitada? – perguntou insistindo naquela conversa.  
  
-Certamente...- respondeu  
  
Saori tentava parecer o mais vaga possível, assim talvez fazendo o escorpião desistir da conversa. Porém Milo estava obstinado a conseguir o que desejava.  
  
-Então talvez possamos marcar de sair juntos? – perguntou sedutoramente.  
  
-Talvez Milo...- respondeu Saori que nem ao menos prestava atenção no que o escorpião dizia.  
  
Então encontrou os olhos violetas que tanto a perturbavam, olhando intensamente, por sua vez Mú retribuiu o olhar. Olharam-se por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que ambos sentissem seus corações se sobressaltarem...Este momento foi interrompido quando Seiya chegou trazendo uma bebida:  
  
-Saori...Saori.... – chamava Seiya.  
  
-Sim Seiya...  
  
-Sua bebida.- falou Seiya estranhado sua distração.  
  
-Ah... obrigada.  
  
Seiya sentou-se ao seu lado, assim sorrindo sarcasticamente para Milo colocou sua mão sobre o ombro nu de Saori. Porém nenhum dos presentes esperava que ela tivesse qualquer reação.  
  
-SEIYA, TIRE SUAS MÃOS DE MIM... O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?- disse totalmente exaltada com aquela audácia.  
  
-Nada...eu apenas...eu – respondeu sem conseguir dizer qualquer coisa coerente.  
  
-APENAS O QUE? – perguntou enraivecida  
  
Vendo que pégaso não conseguiria pronunciar uma palavra se quer, Milo resolveu tomar proveito da situação:  
  
-Saori não ligue para Seiya, ele nos disse que você não era tão bonita quando namorou com ele...o que discordo.  
  
-Você disse isso Seiya?- seu tom de voz demostrava decepção.  
  
-Sim...mas eu nunca a vi tão bonita como hoje.- Seiya estava envergonhado.  
  
-Seiya vá pegar uma bebida para mim...-falou Milo  
  
-Vá você seu folgado, tá me achando com cara de garçom!!!- falou Seiya.  
  
-SEIYA, deixe de ser mal educado vá buscar a bebida para o Milo.- falou Saori que estava irritada com ele.  
  
-Está bem... rosnou Seiya, tinha deixado o cavaleiro de escorpião abrir o placar: 1 x O Milo!  
  
Milo leva sentou-se ao lado de Saori, tentando assim conseguir seduzi-la. Ela por sua fez resolveu fletar com ele para ver se Mú sentia ciúmes.  
  
-Milo você acha que estou atraente hoje? - perguntou sedutoramente.  
  
-Você está sempre atraente, mas hoje se superou... – murmurou em seu ouvido.  
  
Saori inclinou-se e sorriu para Milo, que voltou a murmurar em seu ouvido:  
  
-Você está querendo me seduzir?  
  
-Por que, gostaria que te seduzisse?- murmurou ao ouvido de Milo.  
  
Saori olhou para o ariano. Mú estava a beira de um colapso! Dirigia ao outro cavaleiro um olhar ameaçador, mas Milo não pareceu perceber. Seu plano estava dando certo... Mú não agüentando aquela cena levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao terraço. Ao ver isso Saori levantou a fim de segui-lo, mas por instante temeu que seu jogo de sedução e ciúme tivessem ido longe demais e escapado de seu controle., porém Milo segurou se braço dizendo:  
  
-Aonde pensa que vai?  
  
-Não enche!!!- disse soltando-se das mãos dele.  
  
Enquanto se dirigia ao terraço Milo à alcançou, segurando novamente seu braço disse:  
  
-O que pensa que está fazendo? Você acha que pode me tratar desta maneira? – perguntou furioso.  
  
-De que maneira?  
  
-Me seduzir e depois sair deste jeito...  
  
-Ora, quem disse que eu quero algo com você!!! Agora me de licença!!! – viro-se e seguiu em direção ao terraço Mú já sumia de vista, e ela temia que ele fosse embora pensando mal de sua pessoa.  
  
Totalmente frustrado o escorpião voltou a mesa, onde Kanon perguntou:  
  
-E aí a presa fugiu?  
  
-Vai se ferrar...  
  
-Sabe o que você precisa Milo uma dose de vodca. – falou Marin levantando-se para buscar a bebida.  
  
-Cadê a Saori? – perguntou Seiya.  
  
-Sei lá... Mas quer saber de uma coisa, pouco me importa o bar tá cheio de mulher e eu vou fazer a festa.- disse Milo  
  
-Levou um pé, né?! Mas...Tô contigo!!! – falou Seiya indo com Milo procurar umas "gatinhas".  
  
-Cadê o Milo? – perguntou Marin trazendo a vodca.  
  
-Já se recuperou...tá por aí com Seiya. –falou Shaka  
  
-Marin dá a vodca aí...acho que o Milo não vai querer.- falou Kanon.  
  
-Também acho... –falou Shaka.  
  
Assim todos riram e continuaram se divertindo a noite toda. Milo e Seiya azarando as gatas na festa, os outros rindo a valer com os absurdos que ouviam, a música alta na pista. Todos estava felizes. Todos menos duas pessoas.  
  
Chegando ao terraço Mú estava debruçado observando as estrelas, aproximou- se debruçando ao seu lado e dizendo:  
  
-Hoje o céu está lindo, com tantas estrelas...- disse com sutileza.  
  
-Mas não tão lindo quanto você... – disse Mú que estava hipnotizado com tanta beleza.  
  
-Assim você me deixa envergonhada.- disse corando.  
  
-Mas é impossível negligenciar sua beleza.- disse com carinho.  
  
-Mú posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?  
  
-Claro!!! – disse surpreso.  
  
-Por que você me vê apenas como Athena, a Deusa a quem deve fidelidade.  
  
-Mas você é Athena, minha deusa!  
  
-Mas antes sou Saori, uma mulher que nem é notada por quem ama. Mas você não entende. – disse com lágrimas tomando-lhe a face.  
  
-Não chores minha senhora... –disse com voz tremula.  
  
-Tenho que aceitar que você nunca me verá como mulher – disse indo embora.

Não poderia mais encará-lo após as palavras que pronunciara naquele instante. Havia praticamente declarado deu amor por ele, mas não ficaria lá para esperar por mais uma rejeição de sua parte. Ao menos tirara um peso de seu coração. Não precisava mais tentar ocultar dele o que sentia, e que o destino se cumprisse como deveria ser.  
  
Mú tornou a olhar as estrelas e ficou a pensar...« Como sou tolo, em menosprezar aquela se apossou de meus pensamentos e meu coração... Não posso mais omitir meus sentimentos... » Saiu do barzinho e seguiu em direção ao santuário.  
  
Já em casa, Saori deitou-se no divã e ficou a pensar quando ele iria ama- la. Estava prestes a dormir quando sentiu um calor em seus lábios, abriu os olhos e sorriu, Mú estava sua frente, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele a envolveu em um beijo carinhoso e sensual, soltando-lhes os lábios apenas disse:  
  
-Sempre a vi como mulher, mas tinha medo de ama-la, agora sinto que este medo é desnecessário.  
  
-Mú meu amor... – há quanto tempo ela sonhara com essa cena? Sempre a imaginara, mas nada seria tão perfeito quanto a realidade. Ele estava lá! Oferecendo-lhe o mais doce dos sorrisos... o mais puro carinho, demonstrado apenas pelo olhar...  
  
Embalou-a em um caloroso beijo, no qual Saori desprendeu-se levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao quarto, sem compreender o que estava acontecendo Mú perguntou.

-Aonde vai Saori?

Sem nada responder Saori apenas fez sinal para que ele a seguisse e ele assim o fez.  
  
No quarto Saori e ele se beijavam. Era como se tivessem pouco tempo para expressar tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro, pouco tempo para saciarem uma espera demorada. Os beijos delicados que trocaram há pouco deram lugar a beijos carregados de paixão e de luxúria, ficando cada vez mais vorazes, mais molhados, mais quentes, mais apaixonados.  
  
Ela deitou-o na cama despindo-lhe a camisa, observando atentamente cada parte daquela pele clara que se desnudava diante de seus olhos. Todos os seus sentidos estavam sendo postos a prova. Sentia a maciez da pele dele, o cheiro bom do perfume que usava, o sabor de seus lábios, o som de seus gemidos, a visão do rosto dele, que parecia estar se deliciando com a situação. Cobrindo seu peito musculoso de carícias desceu pelo abdômen começando a despir-lhe a calça, começando a estimular, com leves toques, seu membro, que já parecia começar a gostar da situação em que estavam. Deixando-o complemente exitado, cobriu-lhe com a boca, chupando-o sensualmente, Mú estava gemendo como louco, mas puxou Saori rapidamente para si e começou a tirar seu vestido cuidadosamente. Acariciou seus seios com as mãos e depois com a língua, continuou descendo até sua intimidade onde mergulhou seus lábios de forma provocante, causando estranhos arrepios que subiam por sua espinha, calafrios que se alojavam em seu ventre, um calor que dominava seu corpo. Cada movimento fazia gerar uma nova onda de um prazer indescritível. Era a vez de Saori urrar de prazer. Voltou a subir, sua vontade não era outra senão penetra-la, porém gostaria de vê-la implorar por isso. Voltando aos seus seios, ele mordiscava, chupava e apertava deixando Saori contorcendo- se de prazer, enquanto ela deslizava as unhas por suas costas, entrelaçava os dedos pelos longos fios de seu amante. Suas mãos ávidas por cada toque, cada sentir da respiração dele...

Não satisfeita com sua submissão, Saori com um movimento abrupto retoma o controle. Acaricia o peito do cavaleiro e mordisca seu torax, deslizando em seguida, seus lábios por um abdômen repleto de músculos, suas mãos encontram seu órgão latente de prazer, que com movimentos ritmados para frente e para trás levaram Mú a loucura, começando a expelir seu sêmen. Saori procura a boca de Mú, no qual acalenta um beijo ávido e erótico. Segurando-a com firmeza, deita-se sobre ela afim de saciar seu desejo, desta vez encaixando-se entre suas pernas e iniciando a penetração, no começo com movimentos lentos, acompanhados de carícias mais delicadas, mas depois atingindo movimentos rápidos dando lugar novamente ao desejo voraz. Olharam-se enquanto o suor e o desejo cobriam os dois corpos, não havia necessidade de palavras, apenas sorriram um para o outro. Apoiando as mãos na cama, Mú desceu pequenos beijos pelo seu pescoço até chegar ao vale dos seus seios, a respiração oscilava, ele à aprofundava novamente em carícias, os mordiscando enquanto a penetrava mais profundamente. Saori arquejava de prazer, suas unhas percorriam as costas dele de maneira insana sedenta de prazer, sentiu seu corpo estremecer cravando suas unhas naqueles fortes ombros, atingindo o orgasmo. Assim Mú não agüentou a ouvir gritar de prazer. Saori pode sentir o sêmen escorrendo entre suas coxas, assim desfalecendo em seguida, enquanto ele enterrara o rosto contra se pescoço, soltando um último gemido de prazer. Mú usou o resto de suas forças para tombar para o lado, puxando o corpo de Saori que se acomodou em seu peito.  
  
Após recuperarem as forças, Saori acariciava o peito de Mú, enquanto ele deslizava os dedos em seus cabelos.  
  
-Mú, por que você veio atras de mim?  
  
-Porque percebi que eu a amava loucamente.- Falou beijando seus lábios.  
  
Saori aconchegou-se no peito de Mú que lhe acariciava os cabelos, assim ambos adormeceram embalados pelos calor de seus corpos.

Milo e Seiya conseguiram não passar a noite só, como desejavam. Porém, ficariam realmente irritados quando descobrissem quem era a companhia de Mú naquela noite.

N/A:Espero que gostem dessa fic, pois é a primeira que escrevo e não sei se está muito boa, então comentem nem que seja para criticar ou dar idéias para uma nova fic, mas por favor comentem... 

Gostaria de agradecer à Kika-Sama, que foi peça fundamental na revisão desta fic.

Obrigada!

Thank You!

Arigatou Gosaimassu!

Milla-Chan


End file.
